<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Dreams by PhilistiniPhagottini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687596">Bad Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini'>PhilistiniPhagottini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Nightmares, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante comforts you when you have bad dreams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally from a prompt I got over on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dante stirred awake when he felt the blankets slipping off his body. He groaned softly when he felt a slight chill in the air touch his heated skin. His eyes peeled open as the blanket kept moving further away from him. That's when he realised that the blankets weren't slipping but being pulled. </p>
<p>He flipped over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows as you pulled every last inch of blanket off his body. Your face twitched; eyes still closed as you continued to dream.</p>
<p>"Babe?" he called in the darkness.</p>
<p>He received a soft grunt in response as you twitched again, your legs suddenly kicking the blanket off your body and onto the floor. Dante's brow furrowed, mind still a little groggy from being wrenched out of his sleep. He reached out, softly calling your name as he gently shook your shoulder. You inhaled sharply, body flinching away from his touch as a distressed noise rumbled in your chest. It didn't take long for Dante to figure out you were having a bad dream. </p>
<p>He scooted closer, quickly grabbing your body before you had the chance to roll away and end up on the floor as well. You trembled in his arms, sweat dotting your brow as your eyes danced under the lids. He whispered softly in your ear, trying to coax you into the waking world as he ran his fingers through your hair. After a moment it finally worked and you stirred awake, your loud grunt muffled against his sturdy chest.</p>
<p>"Dante?" you slurred. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>You were a little disorientated, your mind jumbled as you tried to figure out if you were awake or still dreaming. You were shaking, hands trembling as you curled your fingers into soft, snow white hair. You pressed yourself against Dante’s warm body, huddling closer to him for warmth as you took deep. Dante brushed a strand of hair off your forehead before he placed his lips against your warm skin.</p>
<p>"It's okay" he mumbled. "You were having a bad dream."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>They weren't uncommon. There had been a few nights in the past where you had woken up drenched in sweat and screaming your lungs out. Dante would always be there to calm you and he never pressed you for details. If you wanted to talk about your nightmares, you'd let him know. Dante ran his fingers up and down your back, the soothing motion helping to calm down the erratic beating of your heart. You yawned softly, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you glanced around the room. </p>
<p>"Where's the blanket?" </p>
<p>Dante smiled, a warm puff of hair hitting your cheek as he chuckled softly. </p>
<p>"You kicked it to the floor. Hold on."</p>
<p>He let go of you as he rolled to the other side of the bed. He hopped up, almost falling back down when he stood up just a little too quickly. He circled around to your side of the bed and picked the blanket up off the floor. You rolled onto your back, head relaxing against the pillow as Dante threw the sheet over your body. He tucked you back in, pulling the blanket up to your chin before he sat beside you, the mattress dipping from his weight. You hummed softly as you nestled further into the sheets, eyes heavy as sleep called to you once more. </p>
<p>"Thank you" you murmured.</p>
<p>Dante smiled softly as he leaned forward and pecked your nose.</p>
<p>"Look at you, snug as a bug in a rug."</p>
<p>You smiled in response to the joke, his fingers brushing against your cheek as he gazed down at you.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" he asked.</p>
<p>You nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just…please don't leave."</p>
<p>His thumb rubbed against your cheek.</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>